


over time

by ackermanx



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, I think everyone's a bit ooc I'm so sorry, M/M, hqhols, lies down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"thank you. for caring."</p><p>kageyama isn't sure how to reach out or show his feelings, but he does his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	over time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [downmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/downmoon/gifts).



> I. wow. this fic just went off on its own. but!!!!!! I really hope you enjoy this and I hope it isn't too bad ehehehe *crosses fingers and toes*

Kageyama could still clearly remember the day he first met Kozume Kenma.

It was the first practice match Karasuno’s current team had played against Nekoma. And they’d lost that one - and the two or three others that had followed - by an embarrassing margin. Back then he had felt a mix of awe towards the other setter’s ability and a determination to be better.

Fast forward three years, and Kageyama’s standing in front of his new apartment, boxes in his arms, staring with shock at his roommate as the old feeling run through him.

To his credit, Kenma looks mildly shocked. “Aren’t you Kageyama Tobio? Karasuno’s setter?”

Unable to speak, Kageyama simply nods.

“Oh. I remember you. Also, Shouyou talks about you a lot.”

“Hinata talked about you too. Well. Talks.” Kageyama shifts the slowly-getting-heavier box in his hands. “Is it okay if I come in?”

Kenma shuffles backwards on the couch and returns to his game. “Sure. It’s your house too, you know.”

Taking that as an invitation to come in, Kageyama makes his way towards the empty bedroom, places his boxes on the floor, and places his head in his hands.

(“Suga-san? Could I ask you something?”

“Oh, Kageyama, it’s you! Sorry, give me a minute.”

“Sure.”

“All right, everyone! Good practice today, but it’s getting late so why don’t we end here today? Kyoutani, Aone, clean up and absolutely no arguing this time!” A huffed-out breath. “Again, sorry about that. So, what did you want to ask me?”

“What if...you liked someone, but you didn’t know how to talk to them?”

“Ahh.” Kageyama could almost see the glint in Suga’s eyes. “Is this about Kenma?”

“Wh-how did you know?”

“Truthfully, I didn’t. But you act differently around him, so I just guessed.”

Kageyama looked down and kicked a rock. “And you’re fine with it?”

“Hm, I’d have to be, wouldn’t I? After all, I’m the same as you are.”

Tell you what, why don’t you try to talk to him? And not about volleyball, either.”)

A soft knock at this door startles Kageyama out of his thoughts, and he raises his hand to meet Kenma’s eyes. “Shouyou’ll be over in a few minutes. I’m gonna take a shower, so if he comes let him in.” Kenma turns back towards Kageyama. “Hey, are you alright?”

“I - yeah, I’m fine, don’t worry.” Kageyama picks himself up off of the floor. “I’ll go make some food, then?”

“Sure. Kuroo came last night, there’s leftover pork buns and fish in the freezer if you want any.” Kenma stops to look at Kageyama one last time, then disappears from sight, presumably to go to the bathroom.

When the sound of the shower running reaches Kageyama’s ears, he makes his way towards the kitchen. Grabbing a pork bun from the freezer, he measures out the correct amount of water and rice to put in the rice cooker, and sits down to wait.

(“...Kageyama?”

“Is this a bad time? I’m so sorry, I can call back later - “

“No! It’s fine, I’m actually on my break here; I was just surprised, that’s all. What happened?”

“I…I just found out that Kenma, he’s my roommate.”

“Huh. Well, I’m assuming that you’re renting an apartment and not using a college dorm?”

“Um...yeah, but how is that any different?”

“More privacy, no weird laundry mixups, more space to yourself; yeah it’s pretty comfortable. But that’s great! So...what are you asking about?”

“Honestly, I’m not even sure. I guess...what should I do?”

“Oh, don’t worry. That’ll come naturally soon enough. I hope.”)

Kageyama’s startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the doorbell ringing. He pads out to the hallway, opens the door, and is promptly greeted with screaming.

“WAAH! KENMA NEVER TOLD ME YOU WERE ROOMMATES WITH HIM!!!” Hinata immediately leaps backwards, almost falling off the steps. “Do you guys actually get along??”

“Sh-shut up! I’m not that disagreeable! Just...get in here before the neighbors start to complain.” Kageyama retreats back into the apartment to grab another meat bun, Hinata close on his heels. “What are you doing here, anyways?”

“Kenma invited me, remember?? Didn’t he tell you?”

Kageyama bites into his bun, staring at Hinata. “Hmph. RIght.”

Hinata looks shocked. “Show some more emotion, Kageyama! How are you going to survive like this?”

Dead silence.

“Alright, alright. Hey, are you okay with Kenma here? Do you still li - “

Kageyama slaps a hand over Hinata’s mouth, only taking it off once he can clearly hear the water running.

“Are you crazy?” he hisses. “Do you have any idea how awkward that would be to just confess all of a sudden? Besides, how do you even know about this?”

Hinata blinks up at him. “Um. No? And Suga told me before he left and told me to keep an eye on you, just in case.”

“Jesus Christ. Just in case?” Kageyama places his head in his hands. “Anyways. How did you tell Inuoka, then?”

“I’m pretty sure I just told him, though?”

“Of course,” Kageyama mutters.

Hinata looks at him, puzzled. “So, why don’t you just tell Kenma?”

“Tell me what?”

Kageyama’s heart practically leaps out of his throat when he turns around to see Kenma, dripping wet, standing in the kitchen doorway with a towel wrapped around himself. “Oh. Shouyou, you’re here.”

“Kenma! You are here! I was starting to worry that this was an elaborate plan by Kageyama to kidnap me.” Hinata laughs, ignoring Kageyama’s glare and continues. “By the way, do you happen to be - “

“ - hungry, because I made some rice when you were in the shower.” Kageyama quickly finishes, elbowing Hinata. Kenma glances between the two of them, then shuffles forward and grabs a bowl.

“By the way, Kuroo and Akaashi’ll be coming over soon, and maybe Bokuto’s coming with them. After they get here, we’ll start playing Super Smash Bros.”

Hinata jumps up and pumps his fist. “All right! I’ll definitely win this time!”

Kenma gives a small laugh before exiting the kitchen, Hinata following excitedly.

Back in the kitchen, Kageyama lets out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding and slumps against the counter.

This whole roommate thing was going to be harder than he thought.

 

-TIME SKIP TO FINALS-

 

Kageyama thought he was getting pretty good at Pretending to Not Be Gay. He and Kenma had fallen into a routine of sorts; Kageyama would wake up earlier to make breakfast and allow Kenma to be lured out by the scent of coffee, then they’d eat together in now-comfortable silence and rush off to their respective classes. Sometimes they’d grab lunch together, with the addition of a few other people, and they’d walk home together when possible and buy dinner along the way. True to Suga’s words, everything had come naturally enough.

That is, until finals rolled around.

Suddenly, Kageyama found himself having to deal with Kenma staying up late at night, staring into the blue glow of his computer screen, only grunting in response to suggestions to sleep. Not having any siblings, he really didn’t know what to do, but he did have one option…

(“Alright! Well. Thank you so much for doing this.” Kuroo stretched, yawning as he did so. “Really. Thank you.”

“‘S nothing,” Kageyama mumbled. He had taken up Kuroo’s offer of being roommates with Kenma mainly for selfish reasons, so why should he be thanked?

“I just...worry when he’s all alone all the time, y’know? No telling what he’d do. I mean, Kenma did dye his hair that time… Kuroo looked thoughtfully into the distance.

“You really care about Kenma, huh?”

“Mmm, yeah, I guess we’ve just been friends for a long time and he’s grown on me a lot.

Hey, one more thing - if Kenma tries to distance himself again, could you tell me? I should probably talk to him if he gets like that.”)

Of course, Kageyama thinks. Suddenly feeling purposeful, he steps outside to make a call.

“It is way too early in the morning for talking, so who is this and what do you want?” A yawn turned the speaker to pure static for a few moments.

“It’s about Kenma. He’s been acting weirdly again.”

“What?” All of a sudden Kuroo sounds awake. “I’ll be over in ten.”

\----------------------------------------

In fact, Kuroo gets there in seven.

“Kenma! he yells, slamming the front door open and startling both Kenma and Kageyama. “What are you doing?”

Not taking his eyes off of the computer screen, Kenma shifts his body slightly in the direction of Kuroo’s voice. “What do you want, Kuroo?”

“Hey! I don’t always want something!”

“Fine. What are you here for, then?”

“You see, I was worried about my dear friend, so I decided to drop in to check on you. And being the good friend I am - “ Kuroo reaches Kenma’s computer in three easy strides - “I’m going to make you have fun.”

He grabs the cord connecting the monitor and unplugs it dramatically.

Kenma’s eyes grow wider. “Wait. What are you doing?”

“I told you. I’m being a good friend.” Kuroo grabs Kenma’s arm and drags him bodily out the door, then pokes his head back in and gestures to Kageyama. “Hey, I really don’t want to drag you as well, so why don’t you come out here of your own free will?”

Kageyama halts, a deer-in-the-headlights look on his face. “Me? What do I have to do with this?”

“You people really don’t know how to have fun, don’t you?” Kuroo lets out a long-suffering sigh. “Just get your keys and let’s go.”

“To be fair, Kuroo-san, your idea of fun tends to be different from everyone else’s.” A voice floats through the doorway as Kageyama’s exiting the house.

“Akaashi! What are you doing here?”

“Just dropping off Bokuto-san, since he doesn’t have a car right now.” The former setter’s seemingly apathetic eyes flick towards Kageyama and Kenma. “Oh, hello Kageyama-kun, Kenma-kun.”

“Hey hey hey! Are you ready? Let’s go!” Bokuto springs out from Akaashi’s car waving, and grabs Kuroo’s hand. “You have a car, right?”

“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Kageyama stands on the curb, vaguely confused.

“Nah, I got a hot date. Have fun with Kenma!” Kuroo walks away, already chatting up a storm with Bokuto.

Akaashi glances at Kageyama and Kenma, left alone on the curb. “I’m sorry, please ignore them. I’ll have to leave now, but I sincerely hope you have fun.” With that, he gets back into his car and drives away. 

“So...what are we going to do now?” Kenma finally speaks up.

Kageyama shrugs. “Since we’re already out here, we might as well go somewhere. Hey, I know a good place, do you want to come with me?”

\-----------------------------------------------------

“This is… nice,” Kenna mumbles around the food in his mouth. “I've never heard of this place before, though.”

“Ah, Hinata yelled at me about this place for a while, so…” Kaftans gently pushed away a cat that was trying to eat his food. “I think Inuoka told him about it.”

Kenna blows on his coffee. “I've heard about cat cafes before from Kuroo, but I've never actually been to one. Well, until now.” He turns a piercing stare into Kageyama, while at the same time petting a cat that had wandered into his lap. “Speaking of Kuroo, has he been around lately?”

“No? Was he supposed to be?”

“Normally he's the one that cares for me too much.” Cat-like eyes find their way to Kageyama’s own. “This time it was you, wasn't it?”

Kageyama nearly chokes on his coffee. “Wh-what makes you say that?”

“Well, I have a nose, you know. I could smell everything you made in the kitchen.”

“But what about - “

“I always look through your grocery bags. Nothing personal, I just like knowing what we have, so naturally I found all the coffee and sweets.” Kenma ducks his head. 

“Haah??!??”

“It was… nice, though. But, would you mind going out with me sometime? Because I hate being indebted to people.”

“Me?? But aren't you supposed I like the person you go out with?”

“Isn't that the point?”

Shocked, Kageyama sirs back in his seat, unable to speak.

“But really, thank you for caring.”

(“Is there anything else I need to know?” Kageyama tossed the key to his - and Kenma’s - apartment up and down. “Is Kenma one of those people who can't function without coffee, or…?”

Kuroo furrowed his brows, trying to think. “No, nothing particular. Just make sure he isn't glued to any electronic device for too long.”

“All right, then. Thank you, Kuroo-san.” Kageyama turned and started to walk away. 

“Wait! There is one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Well, you already know that Kenma doesn't talk to people much, right? Maybe it's because of that, but if you manage to get close to him and earn his trust… 

“It's the best feeling in the world.”)


End file.
